


Twins?

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #LetTheSceneKidsSayFuck, Adrien is Whipped and he's the last to know, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Juleka Couffine has a potty moth, Juleka and Luka Couffine are Twins, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Luka Couffaine has a potty mouth, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng bashing, Marinette Salt, Marinette is a legit stalker this kid aint ok, Trans Character, Trans Luka Couffine, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, We were robbed of this in canon, cursing, mentions of binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Luka 100% does not regret last night
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 31
Kudos: 120





	Twins?

‘When the cats away the mice will play’ is Anarcha Couffine’s favorite saying. It's fairly obvious to anyone who meets her why this is, and it's also fairly obvious why she taught her kids this saying.

Juleka is sure her mother would be proud to hear that while she is ~~running from a cop~~ out of town a party will be thrown at the houseboat.

It won't be too crowded seeing as Juleka only invited her class and a few others - some of which couldn’t come or didn’t want to - so they could all fit on the boat. Luka even promised he wouldn’t try to flirt with Adrien _too much_ as not to kill Marinette’s mood.

All-in-all the party was shaping up to be amazing. Marinette took some time off of commissions to come, Adrien somehow ~~threatened~~ convinced the fashionless fraud into letting him come, Lila decided she’d done enough charity work to take a break, Rose - the supportive girlfriend she was - jumped at the chance and rescheduled her spa day so she could come, Nathaniel firearm-carried his boyfriend away from the desk for a well earned break, Kim and Alix dared each other to relax and spider meme’d when they saw one another in the doorway, Ivan and Mylenne had been at Kitty Section rehearsal and only had to have their parents drop off overnight bags, Alya dragged Nino to get ‘the scoop’ on everyone's crushes on truth or dare (something Juleka was _not_ excited for). But Max and Sabrina unfortunately had to go to a tutor session to help some first years, and - luckily - Chloe deemed it a ‘waste of her _precious_ time’ so Juleka chose _not_ to inform her Adrien would be attending to keep it that way.

Juleka had to say the party was going fairly well, despite the fact she had never held a party. Nothing was on fire yet and everyone had the sense to _not_ bring or look for any alcohol. The group had gathered in Juleka’s room when Alya forced them to play truth or dare. 

After confiscating Alya’s phone after she tried to discretely record the game, the group started doing the one thing Juleka _didn’t_ want to happen, kiss dares. They were innocent enough and due to the rule of no forcing akiss if either of the participants dont want to Marinette, Alya, and Lila couldn’t force a kiss no matter how many times they wined about the rule.

Slowly the goth started to settle down, maybe it wouldn’t be as chaotic as she thought it would.

She was proven wrong when Luka - the little shit - burst into her room - clearly drunk - without a top _or_ his binder in sight.

“JULES WE NE’EED T’ T’LK” He slurred, ignoring the looks of shock on her classmates. Fuming she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

“Where the hell is your shirt and why in the name of everloving fuck are you trashed you have work in the morning.” She hissed, glaring at her brother hoping if her gaze was sharp enough he would drop to the ground.

Instantly the guitarist sobered, “I’m not actually drunk, I just needed to talk with you without anyone questioning why.”

“There are easier ways to get my attention Lu.”

“Shush, I’m stressed right now but you need to listen.” Juleka nodded, “you know how I’ve been going to those - technically illegal - underground parties recently?” The ravenette nodded again, knowing where the conversation was going.

“When the cops come knocking you were with us the whole night.” The metalhead beamed and threw himself at his sister, snuggling her to his chest as he peppered kisses over her face 

“Ohhh thank you thank you thank you!” Shoving him away Juleka rolled her eyes, “Whatever ass, now go put on your shirt and use some deodorant I think someone spilled something on you, it reeks.”

Luka chuckled before rushing over to his room, running out a moment later smelling _much_ better and wearing a top. How he managed to change as fast as a disney princess Juleka would never know.

When they walked back in Kim was attempting to shove a coke can down his throat, _why am I friends with these people again_?

After prying the can from Kim’s mouth and introducing Luka to everyone who didn’t know him, the game started up again.

Adrien moved next to Luka after the fifth time Lila and Marinette tried to force a kiss onto him, Juleka watching in amusement as her brother turned several shades of red before his face settled on his normal rosy cheeks. Chuckling to herself before looping her arm around Rose’s waist.

  
  
  


Luka was panicking as his ~~crush~~ friend leaned against him sleepliy, only snapping to attention when he heard someone start talking.

“Ummmmm, Juleka’s sister, truth or dare?” The siblings froze, turning to who asked the question.

“Um, Lila was it? Yea I’m Juleka’s _brother_ Luka, not her sister.” The Italian looked confused, “But when you burst in earlier you had breasts? That makes you her sister.”

Luka took a deep breath as he fought back the urge to fight the fashionless hack, _it's ok not everyone understands right away, she’s probably just a bit confused that's all, no harm._

“Um actually no, I identify as male so I’m her brother not sister.” He shined his best ‘customer-service’ smile at the Italian, it hadn’t failed him in making women shut the hell up before so it should work now.

Unfortunately Rossi didn’t understand proper manners “Oh so you're a fake boy? Just snap out of it already, you're a girl and you should be proud to be one. I bet you just came here to rape someone so you sould prove in your messed up little mind that your a ‘real boy’.” Marc and Nino looked about ready to shove her off the boat and Nathaniel looked like he wanted to WWE slam her into the ground. “Well guess what your nothing but an old lady.” The bitch starts laughing - the kind of laugh someone makes when they try to embarrass someone in front of the whole school - the kind of laughing that Luka _loves_ to throw back at assholish customers who think threatening to leave the store will make him give them a discount. 

“If I’m an ‘old lady’ what does that make you?” Her laughter paused, as she turned to him in confusion “I’m not Jule’s older brother you know that right? I’m her twin, and believe it or not I’m the _younger_ twin. It's only a 2 minute time difference but Jule’s _loves_ rubbing it in when I want the last cookie.” The gutiarist smiled fondly for a moment before his expression hardened “Now that we’ve cleared up that accusation lets move onto the next one, I - according to you - intend to rape someone. It's a very bold statement and you don't have anything to back it up, the theory is flatter than your ass.” 

The She-Devil fumed and looked ready to start wailing on him before Juleka cut in “Lila _Fucking_ Rossi, you have exactly 5 seconds to get your fat worthless ass off of my couch and out of the boat before I tie you to an anchor and drown you, you transphobic little cunt!”

The class appeared to be stunned at the sight of Juleka - the shyest girl in the class - screaming and cussing someone out. Her gaze turned to them as she yelled again.  
  
“Parties over move it or you can take Rossi’s place in the river.” Instantly they all scrambled to their feet and rushed out the door, grabbing their stuff as quickly as they could.

When they were all gone Juleka walked over to Luka and threw an arm around him “Lesson learned, I’m never doing _that_ again.” Juleka snorted

“You and I both know everytime you promised to stop partying it failed.”

He shoved his sister lightly “Not that dumbass. I’ve learned my lesson to _not_ lose my top at parties when you have guests over and not to make the matters worse by chucking my binder in the washer.”

Juleka nodded before slapping his back “Ok so Adrien is not slick and I know he’s in your room. Go talk to him.”

After a moment of nerves the guitarist shrugged - it's not like he has any other secrets to spill - pushing himself off the bed and walking out to door.

Every pace he took down the hall felt like a mile, but eventually he made it to his room and pried open the door. He was greeted by the sight of Adrien sitting on his bed looking around. The blonde snapped to attention when he walked in and opened his mouth.

Deciding to nip the issue in the bud Luka cut in “Ok I like you k, K? Cool. Yea I have a cunt and you gotta suck it up because it's not changing any time soon. Got it?”

A hand cupped his cheek “Why on earth would I ask you to change yourself when I'm already oh-so hopelessly in love with you?”

And if Ladybug shows up on the boat to yell at him for ‘almost getting someone akumatized’ before ‘mysteriously’ falling off the boat, then that's nobody's business except his and the Seines.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Recently found out my fave scene kids were gonna be twins, got angry its not canon anymore, and wrote a thing


End file.
